It Takes Two to Tango
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: Sasuke wants to restore his clan, but the only problem is that he is the only Uchiha left. What will happen in Sasukes Journey to restore his clan. Cheating Lying and Heart Breaking. With a lot of Lemon all wrapped in one. Read to Find out. SasukaXSakura
1. How We First Met & The Plan

It Takes Two To Tango

"Chapter One"

Note; Well here it is, my new story. I can say I will be updating this story more than others, so make sure you add this to your favs, and me as an author to see new things that I put out. Enjoy the story and take a step into my mind. :D

It was a regular day in Uchiha house hold. Sasuke Uchiha now 22 was sitting on his bed running his fingers through his hair. A girl came out of the bathroom dressed in very sexy attire. She had bunny ears with stockings, and a very sexy garment.

"Sakura you look very sexy right now", Sasuke told her with a very devilish smirk on his face as he already knew what he was about to do.

"I Know", She said walking up to the Uchiha in a very sexy manner. "And it's all for you baby", She said sitting on top of the Uchiha with her legs wrapped around his muscular body.

Sasuke never really paid attention to Sakura, Until one fateful day at school.

_-Flash Back-_

_It was wensday evening on a school day. Both Sasuke and Sakura were attending the most famous college campus. Sakura and Sasuke both got in because they both were smart of course. Sakura was sitting with some of her friends at lunch time. Naruto, Sai, Ino, and others. Sasuke never sat with the group, but always known them since they were little, he would usually sit to himself and never talked unless it was Naruto._

"_Omg", Sakura blushed watching the Uchiha drink on his soda, and afterwards tussling his hair back to the way it was._

"_Sakura, You've been watching Sasuke ever since we started here", Ino said rolling her eyes_

"_I Know, but I just can't seem to help myself, I mean HES HOT!" She said closing her eyes, saying it loud._

_Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the pink headed girl as if something was terribly wrong with her. Even Sasuke was looking at her strangely._

_Sakura tried not to blush when the Uchiha boy looked at her; She simply looked at her cell phone as if she said nothing. _

"_Sakura-Chan, You know if you want I can talk to Raven for you"__**(A nickname Naruto made for Sasuke because of his bluish black hair, pretty much everyone called him that, but Sasuke didn't care he simply answered)**__Naruto said taking a bite of the burger he was eating on._

"_No Naruto don't do that, then he'll think I'm one of the fan girls", Sakura said hiding her face._

"_Even though you are", Ino added._

"_Eww I don't even know why you like him", Sai said with a jealous look on his face._

"_You know what fuck you guys", Sakura said in a teasing manner, ending it with a giggle._

_---After Lunch----_

_Sakura was rushing to class after lunch all because she forgot to Finnish her report, so she tried to at lunch, but was too busy looking at the Uchiha boy all lunch. Sakura was running so fast all you could see was a shadow. Sakura then bumped into someone, his shirt was black, his jeans were black, and he had on a leather jacket. Sakura then looked up to see who this mysterious face was. It was the one in only Sasuke"Raven" Uchiha himself._

"_Hmph!, You know you shouldn't be running in the hall", he said walking down the hall._

_Sakura was silent at first as she couldn't believe who it was. "Um um um", was all the girl could get out. Sasuke then put his hand on her head. "Are you sick or something, because I never seen a person act like this, well the fan girls, Are you one of them?", He asked. Sakura quickly snapped out of it._

"_N….n….n…No, I was just shocked because I didn't know you, yeah that's it!, I didn't know you that's all.", Sakura said folding her arms with a fake I don't care attitude._

"_Well well then, I'm Sasuke Uchiha if you didn't know. Everyone calls me Raven. Who are you?" He asked curiously even though Im pretty sure Sasuke already knows who she is, because she hangs around Naruto._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno", She said barely getting her words out. " It's nice to meet you Miss Haruno", He said holding out his hand. Sakura couldn't help but blush, but it was a quick blush. She then shook his hand. "Were were you headed just now", He asked curiously. "I was actually on my way to this class", She said point at the door. "I was too" He replied. Sakura already knew this was his class and he did know it was her class to, but you know Sasuke. Sasuke then opened the door for the pink haired girl._

"_Were have you two been", The instructer Kakasi Hatake asked. "Um Well…", Sakura said._

"_She was with me, I was in the nurse's office, and she came in there. I was done helping Tsunade, and I offered to take her back to class with me", Sasuke said flashing the pass to the teacher. "Ok take your seats", He replied. As Sakura was walking to her seat she whispered on last word to him "Thank You Raven", She told him as she was walking._

_-----After School~Naruto's Apt.~-----_

"_Hey Loser, I have a question about that Haruno girl", He said sitting on the couch flipping channels. _

"_What is it?" The blonde haired boy asked him. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend or not, and also is she a fan girl of mine?", he asked as he was very curious._

"_Well…", Naruto thought as he remember Sakura told him not to tell Sasuke she liked him. "Well she doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment, and she doesn't talk to you, but she knows you. I have to ask, why so interested now?", He explained to the Uchiha._

"_Well she looks good to me, very pure, and her curves are outrageous for someone to have such small tits" Sasuke smiled and chuckled at the same time. Naruto tried as hard as he could to ignore the sexual comment his Best Friend made. _

"_It seems you're more sexually into her than personality wise.", He told him. "Yeah well there's a reason for that", he said smiling evily._

"_I know that look Raven, What are you planning?" Naruto Asked curiously._

"_Well you know how my father and my mother died while doing service to the police department", He said with a straight face. When Sasuke said that Naruto couldn't help but put on a disappointing look as his mother and father were killed the same way._

"_I was thinking about restoring my clan, you know like breading babies with the power of the Uchiha", Sasuke said still in his evil look. "I never known my other clan members, but the rumor is that they died a long time ago, the time were I told you my brother was killed when he was getting out of pre-school.", Sasuke continued. _

"_Raven this isn't right, Please don't hurt Sakura-Chan", Naruto said sadly._

"_Ohh Don't worry noob I won't hurt her. I'm just going to impregnate her with my seed", he said smirking. "__**I won't stop until almost all the girls are impregnated with my babies**__", Sasuke thought letting out an evil laugh but a low one over his breath. "Naruto just let me do this, I never knew my parents or my clan like this, so let me have little freedom I have left", he said trying to persuade Naruto. _

_After a long thought Naruto simply agreed, He then picked up his cell phone to tell Sakura Sasuke was very interested in her. After Naruto talked to her he looked at Sasuke who was standing there smirking._

"_**Oh Sasuke what has happened to you, Please Please don't hurt Sakura-Chan"**__, Naruto said in mind looking at his lost best friend who looks like he needs to be guided._

_After a while Sasuke and Sakura went on a couple of dates. They would always talk to each other at school, and after school on the phone. They couldn't stay away from each other. After a while of dating Sakura made it official that they were Girlfriend and Boyfriend. And as bf and gf they had no off limits. It was love if that's what you want to call it._

_-End of Flash Back-_

After a while of kissing, Sakura then lightly pushed Sasuke on his back. "Oh this how you like it" Sasuke teased her letting her take all of the control. Sakura then started to raise Sasuke's shirt exposing all his muceles. She then started to kiss and lick the area slightly. "Sakura, Its waiting for you", Sasuke said in a husky voice. "Yes Master" Sakura said role playing with him. She then unzipped his jeans and let them drop to the floor. The girl then started to rub on his member as she put her fingers in her mouth simulating you know what. This made Sasuke start to rise.

"I want you Sakura, I want you on top of me", Sasuke said eager for her body.

Sakura then unbuttoned the panties part of her lingerie. She then pulled his member through his opening. This caused Sasuke to groan a little. Sakura then climbed on top of the Uchiha and slipped him in. Sakura wasn't a virgin anymore, Sasuke took care of that.

"Ohh Sasuke you're so big" She moaned to him, and she began to ride him.

"Your getting better I see, but let me help you", Sasuke said gripping her waist thrusting her harder into him. "Don't Stop my little blossom", He said groaning at the same time.

After a while Sasuke was about reach his climax, he then started to thrust her harder into him.

"Sakura I'm about to cum, Are you ready", Sasuke told her.

"Uh Huh", she said enjoying herself not thinking about what Sasuke said. "No wait Sasuke don't, I don't want you to cum inside of me", Sakura said trying to get away from his strong grip. Sakura got away just in the nick of time, as Sakura got away 3 seconds later Sasuke let it go.

"You fucking Jerk I can believe you were about to do that to me", She said hitting his chest angrily.

"Girl I love you, do you really think I was about to do that", He said with a fake ass smile.

Sakura believed him because of how nice he's been treating her the last 5months. Sakura then crawled in the bed with him.

"I love you Ravi", She said, calling him in the nickname she gave him, from Naruto's nickname.

**One down one to go as the saying goes, and I'm not talking about chapters either. Muhahahahahaha. Make sure you save this to your favs to see what happens next. I will be updating this story frequently. So make sure you check in sometimes. Next chapter is a surprise you have to wait and read to find out, but I can tell you it will be shocking. TILL NEXT TIME: D**


	2. Thing 1 & a Thing2? Wow!

It Takes Two To Tango

"Chapter 2"

*Ring Ring!!*, the sound of Sakurs's cell phone woke her up. "Ugh!, Who the hell is it", She asked barely holding the phone up to her ear.

"Sakura!, Do you know what time it is?, Are you still sleep?", It was Ino on the phone loud as ever shouting.

"Wha what are you talking about?", Sakura said yawning into the phone.

"Uh it's already 7:30am, class started 30minutes ago, were the hell are you?" Ino said shouting once again.

"What!!!, It can't be that late already", Sakura looked at the clock on her dresser.

"Yes yes hurry, did you forget we have that test today?", She said in an agitated voice.

"Look Ino ill be there in a minute just stall Gai-Sensei as much as you can, Ok?" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Ok", Ino said replying. Sakura quickly hung up the phone. She yawned one last time, as she was about to get up she felt an arm wrap around her. She had a blank stare until she turned around to look and see who was on the other side of the bed. It was Sasuke, he then pulled her closer to him. Sakura had forgotten that after her fling last night, Sasuke had took her home and offered to spend the night with her. The whole night her and Sasuke cuddled, touched, and talked.

"**And that's the reason why I couldn't get up on time**", She thought as she was still looking at him.

"Mmmm, Good morning", He said rubbing her up and down. "Why don't you stay here and have some fun", he said rubbing her on her nipple.

Sakura blushed as she kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry but I have to go to school baby, Tomorrow we can spend all day together", she said walking to the bathroom.

Sasuke and Sakura have different schedules. Sometimes Sasuke has school in the afternoon because he works in the morning. Sakura on the other hand has work after school. Sometimes Sasuke dose work in the afternoon, but that's just how his work schedule works. Sakura rushed to her car, and drove to the school as fast as she could. As soon as Sakura got there she ran to class only to find Gai-sensei stressed.

"Um I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but can you explain that again", Ino ask scratching her head lightly.

Sakura sneaked into class as slow as she could while Gai's back was turned talking to Ino.

"Ino!, I'm not going to explain this again. You've already took 30minutes of my class", Gai said snapping at the innocent girl.

"Ok Sensei", The girl said in a cheeky voice as her mission was complete.

"**The things I do for you Sakura**", Ino thought with a dull pale face because she was tiered.

"Yo Sakura, What's the Deal, Why were you late", Naruto asked curiously.

"Well um", She said scratching her head.

"You were with were with Sasuke wasn't you, You dirty little whore you", Ino said sticking her tongue out at the girl.

"No not at all…." Sakura said blushing

"Your lying", Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Enough talking you guys, now get ready for your test", Gai told the class.

----A Day With Sasuke---

Sasuke got up 30minutes after Sakura left. He walked to the window and opened up the curtains. He noticed Sakura's underwear draw open. He took a peek inside of the draw, and noticed a blue and white thong. "**Hmph!, My favorite colors. This is starting to turn me on**."Sasuke said in his head. Sasuke hopped in the shower and got dressed for work. Sasuke worked at a supermarket store as a stock person. He hated his job, but he loved his job. He hated his job because of the annoying customers, but he loved see all the girls willing to do anything with him because he was hot. Most of the female employees wanted to mingle with him, but he simply stayed quiet, in fear that he might lose his job. Sasuke locked Sakura's door as he rushed to his car to start work. Sakura had given him a key to her apartment because they were together. Sasuke didn't give Sakura a key because he says the landlord doesn't like key copies, or so that's what he says…… Sasuke arrived at his job right on time to clock in.

"Hello Sasuke", A girl shouted to him. It was the red headed girl Karin. Sasuke turned and looked at the girl. "Karin, Hmph", Was all Sasuke said.

"You know I haven't seen you in a while, were have you been", She said walking a litter closer to the boy.

Karin is one of Sasukes employees at the job. She works at the register and sometimes works stocking items on the shelves. So Sasuke would bring her boxes of items from the back. Not only was she an employee she also went to the same school as Sasuke as well.

"I've been busy", He said looking away from the giggly girl.

"Sasuke why do you continue to be mean to me, I only try to be nice. I mean you never talk to me at school", She said in one big breath.

Sasuke just simply walked away from the red headed girl. All day at work Karin tried to make conversation with the Uchiha boy. Work was now over and Sasuke was getting his belongings out of his locker. Karin was also there getting ready to leave for school like Sasuke.

"See ya later Karin", Sasuke said with a smirk. Karin just simply looked surprised those were the only words he said all day to her.

"**Wow did he just say bye, oh yes he did, I thought he hated me**", Karin thought in her mind as she let out a blush.

After Sasuke left he went straight to school. He had two classes. He had to go to school for 2hours. As Sasuke was going to his last hour he spotted his red headed coworker walking down the hall. She was coming down the opposite direction. Sasuke grabbed the girls arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Sasuke what are you doing let me go, let me go.", She said squirming to get away.

"Want to go out for something to eat after school", He asked her.

"Why should I. You were treating me like a piece of shit the past couple of months", She said pouting.

"That is then and this is now", He said in a calm voice.

Karin thought long and hard about her decision. "Fine I will go with you", she said willingly giving in to the Uchiha.

"Ok after class come with me and we can grab a bite to eat", he said letting the girl free of his grasp.

After school Karina and Sasuke went to a diner down the road. They took their seat waiting for the waitress to take their order. It was really quiet at first. They both were sitting there waiting for someone to spark a conversation. "So Sasuke..What's new", She asked trying to talk to the boy.

"Nothing", Sasuke simply replied.

"Well thank you for bringing me here, I thought you never really liked me", She said in a very sincere voice.

That was it, it was Sasuke chance to move in on the girl. To woo her with his words and good looks.

"Why would you think that dear, I don't hate you", Sasuke said with a small smile on his face, which caused Karin to blush a little.

"Why are you being so nice to be, last time I checked you were giving me the cold shoulder", she said trying to get the truth out of the boy.

"I wasn't really in a good mood, plus at first you were kind of annoying, but after a couple of months, I saw your serious side. I like that about you", He said putting on his dream boy antics.

"But one time you called me ugly, and said I wasn't your type", She said looking down fondling her thumbs.

"Oh sweetie your exaggerating, I would never say something like that", He said reaching across the table taking off Karin's glasses.

"You are so fucking beautiful", He said bringing the girl over for a kiss.

"**Omg, I can't believe this is happening. Yes yes yes!!**", She said in her mind as she closed her eyes.

"Hello my name is Anko, How ma WHOA!, Am I interrupting anything, I'm sorry I didn't know you all weren't ready to order" Anko said running out of breath.

"Dammit", Karin cursed under her breath.

"No were fine we will go ahead and order now" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Karin enjoyed each other's company as they both talked the rest of the night away. It was almost 7:00pm when the two walked out of the diner and to the car. Sasuke had offered to take the girl home since he invited her to come.

"I really had fun with you tonight", Karin smiled to the boy.

"Your welcome beautiful", He said making the girl blush.

As they were driving Sasuke maneuvered his hands up Karin's miniskirt. This made Karin blush uncontrollably.

"Sasuke what are you doing, Your driving", She said pausing after some of her words.

"I'm just getting to know you a little, that's all", he said smirking.

Karin started to notice that she wasn't in her nierborhood. She didn't recognize anything.

"Sasuke where are we going", She asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he pulled up to an apartment complex. He then got out of the car.

"Are you coming, I have a surprise for you", he said smirking.

Karin sighed as she simply just stepped out of the car and followed the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke opened the door to his complex and let Karin inside first. As soon as Karin got inside she looked around. Sasuke had all kinds of samurai swords on his wall. Sasuke walked into his bed room. He changed the sheets, because that's where him and Sakura did there do on. Sasuke then walked to the door entry, and wiggled his finger and a sign telling Karin to come to his room. Karin simply obeyed and followed Sasuke. Sasuke then sat next to her on his bed. There was all kind of scented candles on his dresser. Sasuke put her into an embrace as he leaned closer to kiss the girl. Karin kissed back at the Uchiha. Sasuke then started to unbutton her shirt. He then pulled them off her shoulders.

Sasuke then left kisses on her chest area as he started to unbutton her bra. He slid her bra off slowly still kissing on her chest. Karin let out small moans as he did so. Sasuke started to slide her skirt off, leaving kisses all on her body. He then pulled Karin's panties aside as he slid his fingers inside of her. Karin was trying to resist at first, but then she gave in and enjoyed the pleasure. Sasuke was about to get it in with Karin until his phone went off. He made a loud groan and then answered his cell.

Sasuke:Hello

Sakura: Hey Baby I miss you so much right now, I'm getting off in a little, and I was wondering if it wasn't a problem if you could pick me up so we could go get something to eat.

Sasuke: I was a little busy just now

Sakura: Oh Um I'm sorry.

Sasuke noticed the sadness in Sakura's voice. Biting his lips he changed his mind

Sasuke: Ok I'll be there in a minute.

Sasuke then hung up the phone. "Who was that", Karin asked suspiciously.

"No one just my Sister in law, She wanted me to pick her up from work", Sasuke said as a cover up.

"Oh ok", Karin said getting up from putting her clothes back on that Sasuke took off.

Sasuke drove Karin back to her place, and told her good night.

"Thank you Sasuke I really had fun", She said smiling but was really frowning at the same time.

Sasuke leaned over to the girl and gave her a long kiss.

"Your welcome beautiful, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", He said smiling which is something he never dose.

Karin then got out of the car, and rushed to her house. After Karin went into the House Sasuke was off to pick up Sakura.

"**Hmph!, I got another one",** Sasuke thought smirking to himself.

**O.O Wow. Sasuke's a player. That was a very erm… disturbing chapter. Comment if you want me to continue the story. I will try to update my story every day. So make sure you add this story to your favorites and me as your favorite author.**


	3. Creeping Almost Caught

It Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 3

The next day was the same as any other day except for the red headed Karin. She was happier than she had ever been. As a matter of fact some would say she was glowing.

"Hello Sakura", Karin said with a wide smile on her face, as she shuffled her glasses up and down.

Sakura couldn't help but look at the girl weirdly. Karin has never spoke to Sakura, every time Sakura would have tried to make conversation with her Karin would shuffle her glasses "Humph" and walk away with her nose in the air as if she was better than her. Ever since she and Sakura where little, they have always been engaged in competion….well that's what Karin thought, Sakura could have cared less.

"Erm…Hello Karin", Sakura said as if she really didn't want to speak to her, but did it to be polite, and to keep the peace.

Karin glanced over to the raven haired boy next to Sakura who had his arm over her shoulder sipping a Pepsi, the routine he dose every lunch period.

"Hey Sasuke-Ku…..err I mean Good after Noon Uchiha", Karin said with a switch up so that everyone wouldn't think there was anything going on between them.

It didn't really hurt Karin that Sasuke had one arm around Sakura, because Sasuke explained how him and Sakura has been together since birth , and how he considers her to be his sister. **(Bullshit, Karin's a dumbass)**.

Sasuke simply threw his head up, said "Humph" and gave her a shrug.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about our boss, and our job whenever you have the time", she said looking down at the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Humph, Whatever, I don't care", He said taking another sip of his Pepsi. The others gave a small snicker as Sasuke simply dissed the red head.

Karin simply gave a frown, and walked away.

"Babe, I'm leaving early, I want to get to my last class early before the lunch period is over", Sasuke said looking into the pink headed girls eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but to become lost into Sasuke's black orbs.

"Ok Ravey, I'll catch you later", she said with a frown.

Sasuke gently brought the girl into a long kiss. The others couldn't help but to look, except Sai who always felt disgusted whenever he seen them kiss.

"Eww, Get a Fucking room", Naruto yelled under his breath"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde haired boy, who was giggling

"Catch you later noob", Sasuke said as he let out a small smirk.

**-In the Hall-**

Sasuke was walking through the halls with no intention of going to his last class, he already had a high A, so there was no need for him to go to that class. Sasuke walked towards the girl's bath room, as he saw a strand of red hair hanging out the women's restroom. As he walked past, Karin turned to see the Uchiha standing right behind her. Sasuke noticed that her eyes where puffy….she had been crying.

"Get away from me YOU FUCKING JERK", she said running into the bathroom.

Sasuke followed behind the red head wrapping her into an embrace.

"Let me go, let me go, let me…" She said struggling to get away while running out of breath.

Sasuke turned the girl around facing him as he pushed his lips against hers for a long passionate kiss. Karin let out a small moan as she gasped for air.

"Why…Why did you kiss me, you didn't even say hi to me at the lunch table "She said staring at the Uchiha with a confused look.

"I could never be mad at you, Sometimes I have my moments, and in that instance I didn't feel like talking." he said in a small whisper.

Karin couldn't help but to forgive the Uchiha because of what all has happed to him in his past. Karin slowly wrapped her arms around the Uchiha and brought him into an embrace.

**-After the Incident-**

After what had happened between him at Karin, Sasuke had offered Karin to come back to his place to watch movies and have fun. Sakura was at work, so Sasuke thought it would be the perfect time to see if he can get Karin to engage in sexual activities. He told Karin that they could watch movies, eat popcorn, and cuddle, but Sasuke had further more intentions than just that. The drive to Sasukes place was a quick blur for Karin. Karin was so happy that she and Sasuke were lying on the couch watching movies together. Sasuke slowly moved his had up Karin's mini skirt. By him doing this it caused Karin to blush uncontrollably. She was not shy at all, so she grab Sasuke's member.

"Oh, so now you're a bad girl?" Sasuke questioned the girl.

"I've always been bad", Karin said giggling at the Uchiha boy

Sasuke began to feel on Karin a little more, stroking her breast, and nibbling on her neck. This cause Karin to moan and gasp at every little thing he did. From Sasuke's experience he could tell that Karin would be wet, so he took his hands and slid them into her panties. Karin blushed as she grabbed his arm.

"Whets wrong, I thought you were a bad girl", Sasuke said in a husky voice to turn her on

Karin let go of Sasuke's hand, and let him go further in her panties.

"You're so wet", Sasuke said rubbing on her clit.

Sasuke was about to go further until her heard a knock on his door. Karin quickly jumped off the couch and ran into Sasuke's room. Sasuke jumped up and ran to the door to look out the peep hole, not only to find Sakura standing there.

"_**Shit I thought she was suppose to be at work until 10:00, its only 5:30",**_ Sasuke said thinking to himself.

"Sasuke Baby, I know you're here I see your car parked out front", Sakura said in a playful tone.

Sasuke quickly ran to Karin who laying on his bed urging him to come lay with her.

"Who is that baby", Karin said smiling at the boy.

"That is Naruto, I forgot he was coming over to study today, you got to go", He said grabbing her by the arm to get out the bed.

"Wait why do I have too go?" She asked grabbing her belongings

"Because Naruto has the biggest mouth on the planet, and he's the last person I want to know about me and you.", he said as he escorted her to the balcony.

"Ill catch you later Baby", Karin said kissing his lips.

Sasuke didn't respond as he just slid the door back shut. Karin quickly ran to her car, because she didn't want Naruto to think she was stalking him, or at least that's what she thought. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it slowly with a sleepy look on his face.

"Sasuke what took you so long to answer the door"? Sakura said with a worried look on her face as she walked in and closed the door.

"I was sleep, and then my phone started ringing. It was Naruto on the phone loud as ever screaming about something that happened at school, I tried to tell him someone was at the door, but you know how hard it is interrupting Naruto in the middle of his talking", Sasuke said letting out a small chuckle as he kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, giving her a playful smack on the ass

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at the Uchiha boy, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and swayed back and forth as if they were dancing.

"You know I was let off of work because there was a robbery that took place", she said looking into his eyes

"Really? It's sad, but im glad I get to spend the night with you", Sasuke said pulling her more close into him.

"So I thought maybe I could fix you dinner, and give you a little desert afterwards", she said smirking at him

"I think I rather skip the dinner, and go straight to desert", he said picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sakura couldn't help but to squeal and laugh as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Now get to cooking my dinner, so I can get to my desert", He said lightly smacking her on the ass again as a sign that he wanted her to hurry up.

Dinner with Sakura and Sasuke was very romantic, flowers, candles, and nice conversation, but after dinner was a whole different story.

"Oooh Sasuke you're so good", Sakura moaned as Sasuke was killing her vaginal area.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and slammed her into the wall, and started going at it again.

"Heeeyy, Shut it up over there, it 12:00 in the freaking morning damn!", screamed a yelling neighbor as they knocked multiple times.

"Pipe down over there, I guarantee it isn't that good!", Yelled Shizuka a neighbor on the other side of Sasuke's apartment.

"Why don't you all mind ya fucking business and go to sleep!" Sasuke yelled back giving a hard kick to the wall.

After a few more minute's Sasuke and Sakura where exhausted. They both landed on the bed next to each other.

"I Love You Sasuke-Kun", Sakura said hugging him closely.

"I love you to my little blossom", He said kissing her lips gently

A ring came to Sasuke's phone, He was so lazy that he didn't even want to pick it up, he grabbed the phone from the dresser next to him, and looked at the caller ID. No surprise it was Karin calling his phone. Sasuke simply cut the phone off and cuddled up next to Sakura.

**Wow! That's chapter was errm, ugh unexplainable in anyway. Sasuke should be ashamed of himself playing both of those girls like that, but in my own opinion it seems to me that Karin is a booty call woot woot! Lolz. But any ways make sure to comment, save me as a fav author, and fav this story to get new updates. I also would like to say if you didn't like it don't comment it. THANK YOU!**


	4. Uh Oh! Lies, Lies, and More Lies

It Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 4

Saturday morning Sakura and Sasuke woke up close to each other, snuggling, and smiling.

"Good Morning Ravey", Said a very giggly Sakura. Sasuke only kissed her in reply, as he turned on his cell to check his recent messages. He had 3 voicemails from Karin, one from Naruto, one from Gaara, and one from Neji.

"Baby, I going to freshen up", Sakura said lightly making her way to the bathroom, swaying back and forth for the Uchiha to see.

"Mmmm…Can I Join you", Sasuke asked in a very interesting tone as he laughed after it. He had no intention of taking a shower with Sakura. He waited until he heard the bathroom door shut to listen to his voicemails. The first was Karin.

"Hey Sasuke Baby, I know your probably busy with Naruto, I Bet He's annoying you isn't he? Well that doesn't matter, I just wanted to let you know I had fun tonight…" The message continued on for two minutes until the voicemail finally cut her off. Sasuke now annoyed deleted the message. The next message was Karin again, he decided to delete the next two messages, and skip to the messages from Naruto, Neji, and Gaara.

"Hey! It's Naruto! Why the hell is your phone off? Anyways Kiba is a having a spring break party, for the last day of classes, I was just telling you if you didn't know. Oh and don't forget to tell Sakura-Chan", Sasuke deleted the message then thought. "**Hmm, A party sounds fun, lots of women**", Sasuke smirked at the last part as he thought to himself. The two other messages from Neji, and Gaara asked the same question Naruto asked. As Sasuke punched Naruto's number in to confirm he was going to be there, there was loud scream that came from the bathroom. It was Sakura, running from the bathroom with cell phone in hand.

"Kiba's throwing a spring break party!, Its going to be sooo RAD!", Sakura screamed.

"I know, Naruto,Gaara, and Neji called me and told me, Who told you", Sasuke asked in a curious tone. Sakura still kind of out of breath replied to the boy. "Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sai", Sakura said catching her breath.

"Hmm Sai", Sasuke questioned under his breath just enough for Sakura to hear him.

"Don't Start Ravey, You know Sai is one of my close friends, there's nothing going on between us. He just wanted to know if I was going to be there", She explained to him.

"I know, I'm just wondering why he didn't call me instead of you. Either he's gay, or he's trying to push up onto my girl", Sasuke told her, but Sakura wasn't listening she had her chin cuffed as if she was thinking about something.

"Sakura?", Sasuke called out to her. It took a minute for Sakura to reply. "Huh? Oh Sorry I was thinking about what I was going to wear tonight. Look Sasuke…I'm with you, Sai or any other guy is never going to come between us", Sakura said now patting him on the back.

"Ok, I believe you", Sasuke said smiling at the girl. "Ok so now that's out the way, I have nothing to ware to the party tonight. Baby can you come shopping with me", Sakura whined to him.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute then replied. "Sure", He gave her his answer. Sakura was now happy as she went in Sasuke's closet to grab some clothes. Sakura had clothes at her place, but she also had some at Sasuke's apartment too, but they still didn't live together. Sakura never understood it, but she only respected Sasuke's wishes. Sasuke really didn't want to go to the mall with Sakura, he had other intentions, that most likely involved women, but Sasuke could never bring himself to tell Sakura no. Sasuke and Sakura left the apartment in about an hour, now they were off to the mall.

Sakura was enjoying Sasuke's presence, She loved when Sasuke spent time with her.

"Its so many people here!", Sakura let out a sigh. "Well it is spring break", Sasuke replied. They saw a lot of their collage mates. Sasuke helped Sakura pick out clothes. He also helped himself to look at a few females too. Sasuke noticed a blonde haired girl with big boobs, and a nice shape. "**Hmph!, How far am I willing to go**", Sasuke thought to himself as he let a smirk come across his face. Sasuke could always tell when Sakura was looking him, he would simply look down as if he were bored.

"Sasuke You know if you didn't want to come you didn't have to", Sakura said sitting the clothes she picked out back on the table. Sasuke started to speak, but ended up looking into her eyes. "I always love being with you, Theres never a minute I don't want to be with you", He said still looking into her eyes. Sakura lightly pressed her lips against his, she didn't care who was looking at her or who was judging her. All she cared about was her lover. "**Why did I say that, That's not what I wanted to say, I'm such a dumb ass. With her it's so much different. I can never tell her no.**",Sasuke thought to himself now pulling away from the girls kiss. "Come On Sasuke, Lets go look around at some other stores before we head home to get ready for the party", Sakura said tugging on Sasuke's hand like an impatient child who's ready to go.

As Sasuke walked out into the main mall area he noticed a girl Karin always hangs out with. Mia Houshigi. She's always with Karin at school. Sasuke tried to hold his head as low as he could, and turn around the other way. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm as he quickly walked the other way. "Sasuke what are you doing? Let me Go",Sakura demanded answers. "Hey Baby, Hollister is having a sell, We should go, I really love their clothes.", Sasuke Lied to her. He drug Sakura half way down the mall until he made a left into the store. "**Shit I Know she saw me**",Sasuke thought as he walked around in a circle in the store. Sasuke let go of Sakura's arm as he reached the female clothing side. He stood by the steps to see if she was head that way. No surprise Mia was headed right for Hollister to talk to Sasuke. When Mia made her way into the store the first place she went to was the men section, Sasuke walked back up the steps to the entrance of the store, then walked to the male section as if he was following Mia. Sakura was off into her own world as she was consumed by the sale they were having. Sasuke walked behind Mia as she entered the Female section still looking for Sasuke. Mia turned around. "**Shit!**", Sasuke cursed to himself as he quickly sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a magazine. Mia was now walking Sasuke's way, she passed him then turned around to look again. "Sasuke!", Mia screamed as she snatched the magazine away from his face. "Dammit!", Sasuke cursed under his breath as he looked to see if Sakura was around. She wasn't, Sakura left to go to the dressing room to try on some clothes.

"Karin said she's been calling you nonstop, and You haven't called her back" , Mia scolded the boy.

"Is she here with you?", Sasuke asked the girl still looking out for Sakura.

"No, So? Why haven't you been answering her calls, and don't say you didn't get them because I know Karin and she never lies", The girl demanded he tell her.

"The dope broke my phone so I have to get a new one, We were studying when Karin left, and Naruto fell asleep, I smacked him to wake up, but he ended up panicking and running around in circles until he stepped on my phone", Sasuke Lied to the girl.

Mia pulled out her cell to text Karin about what happened to Sasuke's phone. She then looked Sasuke up and down and said "She said to call her as soon as you get a new phone",Mia told him. "Ok, but tell her I won't be at the house this spring break, I'm staying with one of my friends", Sasuke lied once more to the girl.

"Ill make sure to tell her that" Mia said as she turned around to walk out of the store. Not soon after Sakura came back to Sasuke.

"I'm Ready to go, I bout a few things. Now I'm ready to get a treat and go home", Sakura said in a little kid voice, pouting.

After Sakura got ice-cream she and Sasuke left the mall. There was nothing but silence between the two so Sakura decided to break it.

"I can't wait for the party tonight", Sakura said in a cheeky voice.

"I wouldn't be that excited if I were you", Sasuke said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why would you say that?",Sakura asked the boy.

"Well it's going to be very crowded, Lots of smoking, sex, and a lot of drunken idiots.", Sasuke said laughing at his last statement.

Sakura thought about what Sasuke said, but at the same time really wanted to go the party.

"Well since you put it that way I don't even know If I want to go", Sakura said in a concerned tone.

"Well it's up to you If you want to go or not, I'm just saying that's mostly whats going to be at the party". Sasuke told the worried girl.

"I think I won't go, Ill just do movie night, and have some alone time. Its ok if you still want to go Sasuke", She told him.

"Are You sure", Sasuke said in a disappointed tone, but at the same time really didn't care.

"Yes. You go have some fun", Sakura said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Watch it now, You know I'm driving", Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke dropped Sakura off at her apartment since she wasn't going to the party. After Sasuke dropped her off he was on his way back to his apartment, then off to Naruto's house. At Sasuke's apartment he picked out an outfit. He really didn't buy anything from the mall, but Sakura insisted that he get something, so she bought him a red Hollister shirt with the words "HCO" on the front. Sasuke hated Hollister clothes, he was more of an American Eagle kind of guy. Actually he really didn't care too much for American Eagle either. The clothes that Sasuke liked was graphic tees and a nice pair of dark blue, or black jeans. They were mostly ripped too. Sasuke picked out a blue American Eagle shirt with black skulls, and white writing, he also picked out a pair of black ripped jeans with some black boots. After Sasuke got dressed he was headed to Naruto's house.

-At Naruto's House-

Naruto was laying down on the couch with a big bag of cheetos laying on him that had also spilled all over him, and on the floor. A loud bang came to his door. That noise woke Naruto up, stumbling on to the floor, then onto his feet. Naruto quickly whipped the drool off of his mouth with his shirt, then answered the door.

"Eww noob, whats all this about", Sasuke said chucking as he pointed to the stains on Naruto's shirt.

"Fuck off Sasuke!", Naruto yelled as he slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind himself. "If you're going to slam the door you really should try locking it", He said teasing the boy.

"What do you want", Naruto said digging into his cheetos bag.

"Have You forgot the party is in about an hour, and I would like to go early since one of our friends is throwing it", Sasuke explained as he snatched the bag from Naruto.

"Party?, Oh shit that's right! I lost track of time watching TV!", Naruto panicked as he ran around in circles.

Naruto continued to do this for five minutes until Sasuke got irritated by him. He held out his fist until Naruto's face ran right into it.

"So hurry up! Running around in circles and screaming like an idiot won't get your there any time soon", Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone.

"I don't have anything to wear. All my clothes are dirty", Naruto said pointing to the food stained clothes on the floor. Sasuke looked at the pile of clothes sideways.

"Eww, So you don't have any white tees?", Sasuke asked, but all Naruto did was shake his head.

"Here", Sasuke said tossing Naruto a Hollister bag. It was the shirt Sakura had bought for him from the mall.

"Ohh wow, Thanks Sasuke", Naruto said as he went to go change into his outfit. Naruto wore the red shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans, and his blue crystal necklace.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Kiba's house a little bit early to help set up things. Everyone was there. Rock Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Everyone except Sakura. Sasuke helped set the snack table, along with the liquor, and let's not forget the condoms. After about an hour of setting up the guest started to arrive. In about two hours the whole house was full, the music blasting, and full of smoke. They where so many drunk and crazy females running around naked, A lot of couples kisses or so it looked like they were couples, yelling and screaming. A lot of collage kids where in the back yard in the pool area jumping into the pool, even pushing others into the pool. It was just like any other collage or high school party would look like. Sasuke really wasn't into parties but if it meant foolish girl who where easy to sleep with, he was all for it. He looked around for a defenseless girl to scam on.

"Hey I know that look in your eye. I've been watching you all night, and that's the only look you've had", Sasuke turned around to see who was talking, no surprise it was Naruto with a concerned tone.

"I've never heard you talk in a low tone. I don't know if its you or the loud music", Sasuke said in a low chuckle as he took a sip of his beer.

Naruto feeling offended just walk outside to the patio where it was nice and quiet. As he sat down he heard a small squeal. Naruto looked to where it came from. It was no other than Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, Why aren't you inside enjoying the party", Naruto asked her.

"Well its kind of to loud, and the guys won't stop trying to come on to me. Not my kind of place", She replied.

"Well your right about the guys.", Naruto said as he looked down. Hinata only gave him a weird look.

"Oh No! I don't mean that, it's a long story. So why did you come in the first place", Naruto said in a panic trying to change the subject.

"I only came because I'm apart of the collage, and plus I was hoping to find someone who was kind of like me, who really didn't enjoy the party like that. Maybe we could've talked out here for a bit instead being inside, but I didn't find that person", She explained to Naruto.

"Well If you like I could talk to you, I'm really not enjoying myself anyways.", He confessed. Hinata nodded her head in excitement as he agreed to talk to her for the night.

"Hinata I must admit your looking very…..". Naruto was cut off by a loud voice.

"Naruto! Why isn't Sakura here", Ino screamed with Ten-Ten by her side on the patio above them. Naruto with a dazed look replied.

"I don't know!", Naruto yelled back looking at Ino leaning over the railing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!", Ino yelled back her face red as ever.

"Look Ino your drunk, and how am I suppose to know do I look like her boyfriend", Naruto said in a agitated tone as that rarely happens.

"What do you mean BOYFRIEND", Said a wobbly Ino.

"Why don't you go ask Sasuke", Naruto said his name in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok When I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind", Ino said almost falling off the railing.

"Oh no you're not", Said a very sober Ten-Ten who grabbed Ino from leaning over the rail. After Ten-ten grabbed Ino all you heard was a loud thud onto the floor.

"Ugh", Naruto said sticking out his tongue and rubbing his forehead. Hinata only giggled back.

Back inside Sasuke was about to make his move. He noticed a barely standing brunette on the wall. He made his way over to the girl until he seen a familiar face.

"Sasuke!, You fucking idiot!:, Screamed a blonde haired girl as she stated attacking him.

"Ino, What the hell is the meaning of this?", Sasuke ask dodging every one of her smacks.

"Your so fucking stupid,*Hiccup* and *Hiccup* and I hate your face!", Ino screamed still wobbling and trying to strike the Uchiha.

"Ok I get it your drunk", Sasuke said grabbing Ino embracing her locking her arms down by her side so she wouldn't hit anymore.

"Let me go UCHIHA!:, Ino yelled squirming trying to get away from the boy. Sasuke looked to see if the brunette was still by the wall, but unfortunately she wasn't. Sasuke let out a small sigh as he let Ino go.

"Aww why'd you let me go", Ino said in a flirty voice led by a small giggle at the end.

"Ino..", Was all Sasuke could get out as Ino wrapped her arms around the Uchiha laying her head on his chest.

"Oh God No!.", Sasuke said as he pretended to fake barf.

"Come on big boy why are you acting so shy", Ino said in a soft whisper as she started to kiss on his neck and rub on his pants.

"This is so wrong!", Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes. Strangely Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of Ino.

"Come On", Ino said dragging Sasuke by his hand bringing him upstairs.

**-At Sakura's place-**

Sakura decided to stay at home, and order some movies off Netflix. She ordered pizza and made popcorn for a night that was all about her. She had received plenty of calls and text messages from friend who wondered why she didn't attended. Most of them were from Ino. She didn't know why Ino was texting her so much, She would ask the same question every 30 minutes, and she would reply the same. Sakura was about to order a movie until she got an unexpected call from Sai.

"Hello", Sakura answered. All she could hear was loud music in the background.

"Sai! I can't hear you, its so loud", Sakura yelled into the phone. A silence came to the phone then a voice.

"Sakura!, Can you hear me", Sai called out to her.

"Yes I can hear you", Sakura replied.

"Look, I noticed you didn't come to the party, and the party ends in an hour. I'm just calling to let you know were all staying here to spend a night after the party. I hope you will be here", Sai explained to her.

"I have to think about", Sakura said in a calm tone.

"Ok, Well I hope I see you here", Sai said letting out a friendly laugh as they both hung up.

Sakura thought for a moment. Did she really want to spend her whole night alone, or did she want to spend it with friends.

Sakura shook her head as she rushed to her room to change her clothes. She threw own a pair of white ripped skinny legs, with a pink Abercrombie belly shirt. Sakura got her belly button pierced a couple of years ago , and wasn't scared to show off her stomach as she was fit. Sakura gave a look in the mirror as she turned sideways and did the Beyonce uh oh dance. "**Dam I look good**", Sakura thought to herself as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She was off to Kiba's house where the rest of her friends where.

**[Oh God it took me so long to finish this chapter. I've been so lazy lately. This is like the longest chapter I wrote. Like eight pages long. Lol But anyways Sakura is off to the party, and its not over yet. What will happen? What about Ino and Sasuke? Well you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find that out. Plz review. Don't forget to favorite me as an author, and to favorite this story. I have a lot of other stories coming up as well, or you can check out my other stories on my profile. Until next time! :D]**

**-SasukeGaaraLover**


End file.
